Finding Peace
by L.O.R.D I.N.G.O
Summary: After Lavos defeat, each one faces their respective destinies, but there's a man who cannot live without his love, what will he do? MagusxSchala story! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING! First chapters rated T, a little after I may become M! Please review!
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

Finding Peace – Prologue

"Now that we killed Lavos, I think it's time to each one face our own destiny... We no longer need to be there together, and if we don't go back to our times fast enough it's going to be too late, soon the Time Gates will be closed", it was a very sad new, but Lucca was right, as soon as they said their goodbyes, many went away. At the main square, there was only left Marle, Lucca, Crono, Magus and Glenn. The former frog warrior fell in love with Lucca and he said it was not possible to he return to his time and leave Lucca all alone there.

"What about you Magus? What are you going to do now, as your main objective was completed?" Crono asked with a serious tone, the thing is, the main objective that Crono and the others knew was accomplished, actually his real objective is far from completed. Magus slowly moved away, looked at the portal to the End of Time, and thought about his life until now. It was a really hard life, and now, with Lavos death, he's one step closer to get back to the woman whose he loved since he was in Zeal. "Magus ,is everything alright?" asked Marle, he looked sightly to her and just nodded with his head, however he knew he was lying, one important piece of his life was missing.

"I need to go now, soon I will return, just wait for me..." - those were the last words of the great Fiendlord, which was said with a malicious laugh, soon he was going to chase his dream, a dream that he needed to chase alone, as no one was strong enough to accomplish it, or even help him. Magus jumped in the portal and went to the End of Time.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

In the End of Time everything was really quiet, it looked like nothing was alive there. _Fine, _Magus thought, _with no one here, I can go to where I want easily and with no worries *laughs*_. But he was interrupted by a sudden movement in the darkness, and precariously he made his Doom Scythe emerge.

"WHO IS IT?"

"Calm down my son, there's nothing to worry. It's me Gaspar"

The old man walked in Magus' way, then with his cane he downed Magus' scythe. Gaspar and the End of Time, no one knows which of both is more mysterious, maybe both are one single thing in the Universe, but that can also be not possible, as Gaspar was an almost normal Zealian person, except by his wisdom which was amazing.

"Are you going after her?"

"That's not your business old man, keep there and doing what you do."

"My lord, don't you think this could change history so drastically that can end with thousands of lifes"

"You wouldn't understand that. I bet you never felt it for anyone. By the way, I presume you know why am I doing it."

"Janus... She's your sister! Remember that! We all know she will not love you that way, it's wrong and bad."

"Who knows if you're wrong. If I don't save her, there will be another timeline which I actually saved her, when we're put into making choices, another timeline appears with the choice we didn't make, but only the person choosing can say what is the best to be chosen, you taught me that. If I have to sacrifice thousands, even millions of lifes I'd do so, only to see her smile again, listen her beautiful voice again."

"If it's that, then I can do nothing else telling you that's not the only way... Farewell my son, good luck."

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

Magus went to the Epoch and prepared to fly to his time, hoping he could find Zeal alive again, but the time that the Wings of Time was set was already after the Ocean Palace incident, and that means that Schala was dead, so using the time-warp machine was almost useless... The great demon lord stopped a little to think about "That's not the only way' which Gaspar said... If he wasn't able to restore Schala before the Ocean Palace incident, that meant only one think... As soon as he conclude he set the engines up, changed the time and prepared to fly to 65,000,000 BC, the time when Ayla was alive, he knew he would find one important component to do one thing that would change his life.

65,000,000 BC, Magus soon landed in a place very far from the villages to don't scare anyone there. He walked toward to the village and in some seconds found Ayla fighting with a man, just a way to have fun that time. How times changed, in that time it was all about fighting, Zeal had much more to offer than any other place, even nowadays Magus feels like the world is far undeveloped near to what was the great flying realm. When Ayla noticed his presence, she ran to talk with him, like if it they didn't meet each other for many years, for Magus it took some minutes to be there, but Gaspar told him that the effects of time-warp are many, but, mainly when stuck on the End of Time, when some minutes may be real minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades... There's only one known case of a creature who stood on the End of Time for some minutes and when he got back to one place it was twenty years after, that case is about Spekkio, who left the fallen Zeal in 12,000 BC and when he went back to the same place it has been passed twenty one years. Ayla hugged his former companion and asked why was he there, Magus explained that he needed one important thing, a stone, from Lavos fall to do a thing which was able to save his sanity, as love kills it.

The prehistoric woman brought there two pterodactyls, she said to he mount on it and soon they both flew over the skies to find Lavos' fall place.

"But why Scary Cape Man need Big Stinky creature stone?"

"That's something I cannot tell you now, maybe one day you'll know it, maybe not... That's for a particular reason, and I don't feel nice giving all the details for anyone, even someone so good like you Ayla, don't think bad of me, just show me the path."

"Can Scary Cape Man tell Ayla when we achieve Big Stinky Creature fall place?"

"If I find what I want, yes, I can."

"Yay!"

In some minutes they found a huge crater in the middle of a forest, which means Lavos fell there. They landed the pterodactyls near that crater and Magus asked Ayla to wait near the dinosaurs, as he wanted to search alone, as nothing would interrupt his work.

The Demon king jumped inside the crater and leveling up his right hand an explosion of fire melt all the rocks there and made the crater even deeper. Ayla looked to the hole worried, and she felt no more worries when she found Magus hovering there, with not even a single scratch, he was such a strong man, without Masamune, no one can even leave a mark on his body.

He looked on the hole once more and did another fire explosion, and another, another, another, until he went to deep that the prehistoric woman wasn't anymore able to see him. Until a great thunder came from the sky and hit the ground, she looked down once again and saw Magus going up with water, he was the only man able to control all the elements, no one else was able to use fire, thunder, fire and darkness at once, and his fight style was amazing, a fast aggressive guy with a scythe, it looked like there was no one person in the world stronger than him.

The Mystic King started hover over the big hole and showed to Ayla the small stone, both said no words until Magus started:

"Do you want to know everything now?"

Ayla was too scared with his amazing power, it looked like Magus developed such amazing power after killing the big world destroyer Lavos, so she simply nodded.

"It's a long story, we should eat and drink something before..."

The woman brought the flying dinosaurs again, and both flew back to the village, Magus was put in the guests hut, it was pretty nice, a large place to sleep well, Ayla said she would be back soon, only was going to get some "beer" and meat. Magus sat down on the "bed" or at least it was a place to sleep, because, actually, it's only a very big haystack, and took off his shirt along with his cape, then lied down starting a relaxing meditation, but after he did some seconds of this meditation until Ayla came back and gave him meat and a very good drink. He swallowed everything in little moments, and felt really better, he used too much mana to cast all the spells on the crater, if he was completely sane, that would be nothing, but something was affecting he, like if someone was calling for his help and he knew that that cry was from Schala.

"So, big Scary Cape Man, what are you up to?" - Ayla asked, breaking the tension.

"I-I... Sorry... I really need to go..."

Magus was worried with everything turning out this way, and he already had his last piece, now the only thing he needed to do is create a Chrono Trigger and revive Schala, but it will be difficult, as she never died. However everything was inside the plans, now it's only about he finish his work.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Rescue

Finding Peace – Chapter 1 The rescue

"_As a man he was a danger to himself  
Fearful and sad most of the time  
He was drifting in and out of sanity  
But in every other way he was fine_

He's a Monday morning lunatic  
Disturbed from time to time  
Lost within himself  
In his solitary shell

A momentary maniac  
With casual delusions  
When will he be let out  
Of his solitary shell"

_Solitary Shell (Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence) – Dream Theater_

Magus went back to the End of Time, there he found Gaspar sleeping again, it was quite empty there, some days ago it used to be the meeting place for all the team, so it was a good place to stay, now there's only Gaspar and Spekkio, the old man didn't notice the mystical king presence, he continued sleeping until Magus called him.

"Old man, tell me how do I do a Chrono Trigger?"

"Why would you need it? Just like you I'd love to see Schala again, but maybe it was her fate to be alone there..."

"Shut up! And tell me!"

"Son, I can't tell you now, your mind state is too aggressive, you may do it wrong and never again you would see her face again, or you would never want to see it again after the conclusion. Come back tomorrow, I may teach you then."

Magus was chocked, all his hopes went down, he needed to relax, all this Lavos stuff and his sister disappearance destroyed his sanity, soon he would be nothing else than a miserable crazy person. He went back to the Epoch and flew to 12,000 BC, the time he felt best, because he knew Schala was still alive there. He landed the time-warp machine far from the campsite, then climbed up a tree nearby and started the relaxing meditation there. He didn't notice the time going by and when he woke up from the meditation it was some minutes after the time he started, but three days after, the gurus used to say that a very angry spirit requires at max six hours to restore to normal, his soul was so tormented and tortured that he needed twelve times the necessary.

He jumped down and entered in the time machine, then he went back to the End of Time, this time Gaspar noticed he was there as soon as he exited Epoch.

"I see you are now ready to go. Mind if I ask one thing? Well, many times men in love doesn't love the woman the used to love after a long meditation, did you forget her?"

"No."

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

Gaspar went to Spekkio room and Magus felt that there was more than just those two there, there were two other strong people, one with a very powerful aura, just like Gaspar one and another one, with a mysterious aura, which the fiend lord wasn't able to identify anything. Probably the Gaspar "like" aura was from Balthazar, the only person he knew who was able to create a time egg, the other was probably a mystic entity, something big was happening there, and Magus wanted to know, he was near the door when a bright light flashed, and Gaspar went out with the time egg.

"Here it is, use it with precaution!"

"Gaspar, I felt something strange in the room, a mysterious aura, I felt yours, Spekkio one and another one very similar to you, which I think was Balthazar, but was there anyone there unless you three?"

"No my son, as I remember only us, it was quite clever from you identifying Balthazar, but one one else was there, I mean no one..."

Magus just thanked and went away, he needed to rescue his love from the darkness, she was locked in a void of sorrow and he knew he was the only one able to face the pain and rescue the former Zeal princess. Why of all this? Simple, the lost of his sanity, his love and Lavos defeat made him more powerful than he ever was.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

He went to the Death Peak, which was not more called this in the saved future, in the new future it is called Life Peak, although the peak itself didn't change a single bit, if it was easy to get up there anyone would do and the world would become a chaos.

Up there, he found himself scared, what if he wasn't able to save her? What if he change drastically the future as the world would become a worse battlefield than it was in 600 AD? What if he do something wrong and it would not turn out as it would be?

_...when we're put into making choices, another timeline appears with the choice we didn't make, but only the person choosing can say what is the best to be chosen, you taught me that. If I have to sacrifice thousands, even millions of lifes I'd do so, only to see her smile again, listen her beautiful voice again._

After a moment he decided to do it, if things go wrong he will be nice to know that the other timeline Magus is happy now because he didn't make this choice. He prepared and entered a void to go after his beloved sister.

"I was hoping it could turn on another way..." - Magus heard a voice crying it in the shadows, everything was obscure and he felt an amazing source of energy beyond some meters of him.

"But no! The world never saw all I suffered to make their life easier... You, the creature which my mother created devour my dreams and let my suffering end! I want nothing more of this world except destruction"

At that time Magus saw Lavos preparing to devour all that Schala still had left, her energy was drastically sucked by the shadows she was very weak now, and Lavos was ready to become the strongest thing the Universe ever faced.

Then Magus screamed:

"SCHALA! DON'T DO IT! COME BACK TO THE LIGHT WITH ME!"

Being very quick he changed Schala with a doll and went back to the normal flow of time. He was very tired and then she felt a razor cutting cold wind in her face.

"Don't worry, you're safe now, believe me..."

She was in his arms, and she was very tired, so she slept some seconds after. Magus carried her out of that place, it was not the place for such a fine lady like her.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~ - **_1003__ AD_

In the usually calm Guardia castle, there was much movement because of a weird person in a blue cape in the door. He was soaked because of the rain and very tired, this person looked very tired because a long travel and carried a fine lady in a purple robe and long blue hair in his arms. It was late night and the guards were ready to kick the man away. But he insisted to talk to the king Crono.

_Knock knock..._

"Sorry for the disturbance my king, but there's a weird man in cape who keeps asking to talk with you, can we just throw he back to the hole he deserves to be in?"

Crono woke up, whispered to Marle that he was going to be back soon, Magus was there and the guards wanted to kick he away. As soon as Marle heard that she woke up, since the day they separated their ways, everyone was waiting for Magus, as he said he was coming back soon, he really came back in a short period of three years.

The royal couple went downstairs and found two guards pointing lances to Magus, while he was breathing slowly and calmly, he was no more aggressive as he was moments ago.

"MAGUS! Guards stop it! He's a friend of mine and Crono!"

As soon as the queen screamed that to the guards they picked their lances back and freed the man way. He didn't change anything in all this time, he looked just like he was some years ago when everyone went to their paths.

"Please... Help... Schala..."

Those were the last words before he fell in the floor because of the tiresome travel, Crono wasn't understanding what Magus was meaning with that until he saw the Zeal princess in his arms. This was the real Magus mission, save his sister, all the days traveling with them was meant to find a way to save Schala. And he did it. In only three years he found Schala, somewhere that only God knows where.

"Please, someone arrange two bedrooms now! We need as quick as possible them ready and as well call Lucca Ashtear for me! No time to lose, just go!"

Crono was desperate, his friend was lying down in the floor and he needed help to keep the princess safe. Everything happened so quick that night. Magus is back, bringing Schala back and both needed help, but the guards kept them in the castle door for minutes, if not hours. As soon as the maids prepared the bedrooms, a guard carried Magus to one while Crono carried Schala to another. Marle went up to Magus room and used a cure magic on Magus and did the same with Schala on the other room.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

In some minutes Magus was already awaken and he found Crono on a chair at his side.

"Good evening friend" - The king said with a smile

"Crono... Thanks gods you came, the guards were almost attacking me when I came, but I couldn't fight them, if I killed even a single one they would kill me and Schala... Wait! Where's Schala?! Where is she? Tell me!"

"Relax my friend, she is in a bedroom next to yours, probably sleeping. It was quite surprising finding you here."

"There was no one other than you that I could ask for help. You know that you're my best friend since we started traveling together... Ah, good times with Ayla, Robo, you, Marle and Lucca, only that annoying Frog with us, but that doesn't matter. He's lucky that when we separated our ways I was in good humor and turned he back into human."

"By the way, Lucca and Glenn are here, she is taking care of Schala, you know, Lucca is a very smart woman, I think she will take good care of your sister."

Magus didn't understand but the king was always smiling, something good happened there. _Crono... He is a good man, _the Mystic King thought, _is he all that happy because we are back?_

"Ah, Magus, hope you don't mind if I ask you, but how did you recover Schala?"

"That's a little hard to explain but it was like that..."

After Magus told everything that happened to he and what he did to bring her back Crono was no more smiling, he looked surprised.

"That's amazing! I mean... You know how to do a Chrono Trigger! And also you met Ayla! How is she? Is she fine? Sorry, many questions are surrounding my head right now... But I just didn't get one thing... Are feeling something more by Schala more than your siblings love?"

Magus looked to the king and then looked down to the blankets over his body, he was driving out of his sanity again, but this time he can't let the insanity took over. He was no more alone, now he have Schala right there, some doors next to him, and he saved her of the eternal torture and sorrow.

"Can you promise you'll keep it as a secret between us?"

"Yes, I promise to you with my life. Even Marle won't know anything"

"Let's say that what you feel by Marle is the same thing I feel for Schala. She made up my life and is the most perfect and gorgeous woman I ever met. I just hope she doesn't get the wrong thinking and..."

The door was opened brutally before he could conclude what he was speaking. It was the fabulous scientist, standing there with a very happy face and when she saw Magus she screamed:

"Magus! You're well, thank gods! And I have a great notice for you two! Schala just woke up!"

_Time is relative, my talk with Crono looked only some minutes, but it was actually hours, it's already morning_.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**


	3. Chapter 2 - Awakening

Finding Peace Chapter 2 Awakening

"_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_here, right now_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive"_

_Awake and Alive – Skillet_

"She's awake! Already? That was fast Lucca, another brilliant work, as always!" – Crono was smiling again, in a way that Magus probably never understood, the king looked to has a motive to smile always, because he was mostly of time looking that way. _Was Marle all that important to his life? _The fiendlord thought, _Wait... Schala awake?! That was very surprising! In just a few hours she recovered! What am I waiting for, why am I still under those blankets? Why am I still in this bed? I have to go NOW!_

"Scientist! Thanks for your work assisting my sister. Can I see her for a moment?"Magus asked in such a gentle way that surprised everyone, Crono was talking with he for some hours and noticed how he changed, since he brought his sister back from the darkness the archmage was not more the same person, he was a new being, or the resurrection of his old lost Zeal memory.

"Magus being gentle?! What happened?" Lucca whispered to Crono, trying to be as discrete as possible, but nothing escapes from the amazing mage audition. "I'm still here stupid scientist! Do you prefer me talking with you that way?" The fiendlord asked while laughing, but this wasn't an evil laugh as he usually did, it showed his good humored being, thing that no one ever thought existed. _What was that? That sound from my mouth? What happened? Am I starting to be like Crono? I think that is what means happiness, now I understand..._

"Ok, Ok, rude guy! Come here with me, I will lead your path towards your sister bedroom." Lucca and Crono was laughing too. Then the scientist went toward the door with the two kings following her.

They walked a little in the big castle, Lucca explaining to Magus all the locations and respective bedrooms for each person he met, then they stopped at a door and she said that it was there where Schala was recovering from all the problems that appeared while she was on the darkness. _I can feel her presence there, and another one, a strong aura, no so strong as Zeal's one, but they were similar in a certain aspect..._ While he was thinking, Crono opened the door, that made Magus "wake up", and then the Guardia king said to Magus: "She's your sister, go there first. Hug her and tell the truth."

Magus wondered what that "Say the truth" meant, then he remembered that he was not only Magus the Fiendlord and Demon King, he was the Zeal Prophet, that used Schala as a chess piece on his brilliant mind game, also he was Janus, who is Schala sister, making their love something forbidden. _What to do now? She will never know that I'm Janus, she'll recognize me as Magus, the prophet who tortured her and made she work like a slave, what she doesn't understand is that she was a piece of a game that was intended to save her since the beginning... Like a chess game that the player will risk his pieces and "trade" them, ending with enemies main pieces and using pawns to bring back an important piece, I was the player and Lavos was the another one, I sacrificed in the start my most important piece, the queen, Schala, and also some others like the gurus to, with the help of my pawns, who I can't call anymore pawns, but friends like Crono, recover my queen and defeat the other player, but how can I explain that to Schala? What to do now?_

"Magus... Will you enter or just keep waiting outside?" The king asked. The mage walked slowly and saw Schala under some blankets in a bed that is infinitely better than the horrible place that she was, a dark place that nothing could be sensed. Probably between 12,000BC (Ocean Palace incident) and 600AD(Lavos death), he was already inside the bedroom and saw Marle casting some healing spells on the Zeal princess, she was already asleep again, they took much time waiting that made she sleep again. When Marle saw her former companion awake and well she stopped the last casting and rushed near him, the within some meters away she jumped on his neck and hugged he as she never did with anyone, not even Crono, that was not envy because he was happy with Magus return too, and Marle was a woman with a too good heart, she was worried about he since they separated their ways because of the fear of any crazy thing that would end with Magus death. And when she saw him with Schala on his arms, holding her in such a warmth way, the queen understood what was his real objective in going with them, she felt very relieved that Magus was there, but when the fiendlord fell on the ground she entered in panic, worrying that anything really bad could happen, now with he there, awake, alive and well, she could not stop herself and the impulse to hug her friend.

"I was so worried... Never do it again are you hearing me? Never risk your life that much again... *sniff*" Nadia was crying so much, that even Lucca and Crono left a tear drop, they never felt that way, they never knew how the ex-Zeal prince was important on their life and how he was missing from their life, like Ayla and Robo, but they knew those two was having a nice life in the prehistory and the new better future, Magus otherwise had nowhere to go, fiends would point at him calling he a coward, a loser, a traitor anything like that, while the people would never accept he living with them, he didn't fit any era other than 600 AD and 12,000BC, but 12,000BC only before the Ocean Palace Incident, because now there was nothing not destructed from his home, nothing but Schala, that was right there in his front. After Marle stopped the hug, Crono went at her side and kissed the queen gently, then Magus went toward the bed where Schala was sleeping, she was wearing a new robe, this time a red one, like his shirt that was changed while he was unconscious.

He then was down to his knees and looked directly at the Zealian closed eyes, she was so beautiful... So pretty... So innocent to deserve such a punishment on the darkness, hew blue hair was all over the bed, like an ocean, he touched her face and then her hair then stopped and a tear was falling from his face.

"You don't have any idea of how I am happy with you here. NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN SCHALA! Please, never do it again... I know it was all my fault I ask you, no... I BEG you your pardon, they say pardon is divine, so a goddess like you can do it, please Schala. Forgive me for all that I made you pass, you don't have any idea of what I was feeling until today, 12,000 years passed with this feeling. Forgive me... For... Gi.. ve... m... e..." He fell on the floor, he was a very powerful man, but that time he didn't rest enough, and with Schala there he felt weak. Crono ran next to his friend and carried he back to his bedroom, Marle and Lucca followed the two and inside the bedroom Marle cast some spells to recover his sanity and health, she was not feeling bad this time, as she knew he only passed out because he was too tired.

"He really loves Schala, doesn't he?" The scientist asked, "The way he was acting there was something I never imagined to see before. Do you know of anything Crono?"

The king was paralyzed with the question, he promised Magus that he would keep the secret and he did it, he said nothing about the love that the fiendlord felt by his sister. He only mentioned about the siblings love, a fraternal one.

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

Some hours later the mage awakened again, Crono was sitting next to him on chair looking at him, the blankets were over him again, then the king smiled, thing he always did...

"Good morning Magus! Feeling better?"

"Yea, yea... I was very tired... Now I'm alright... Did Schala already awake again too?"

The king answered a no with his head, then the demon king looked to the door, and started to feel all the aura around his and Schala's bedroom, inside Schala bedroom was Marle, the same aura he felt before entering her room, downstairs there was two peculiar auras, he tried to focus a little more and discovered that was of Glenn and Lucca, other than that everything was pretty normal. As soon as he finished he looked back to Crono's face and spoke one thing that would change the history about what happened a lot. Changing the name of Ocean Palace Incident to Janus Zeal Great Plan.

"Crono, you're an intelligent man... So I will tell you all the truth about the Ocean Palace and Lavos..."

"What? What do you mean by th..."

"Let me start and you'll understand... As you know I was sent to 600AD by Lavos while I was a kid, then Ozzy found me and we started the cruel and bloody war, until there nothing was really planned, actually, after I grown up I took conscience of many things and I was prepared to do one thing that would change my life, as well as yours. I ordered Yakra kidnap the queen, knowing that one of the generations would be sucked by a time warp by Lavos and die there, but she would met someone that would come and save her, then,, the brilliant part starts, I started the Lavos spawn and knew that Frog would try to stop me, also I knew that if I defeated you the distorted time warp would never happen, so I lowered my guard and let you guys defeat me... After that I was warped to 12,000BC, my home time, where I would play as prophet and make the most important moves on this game... As I know my mother better than anyone would I knew that she would love unlimited power and then I knew that I had to spawn Lavos there, but this time, my "key" was Schala, as we have the world's most powerful Magicka we would be able to activate the Ocean Palace and spawn Lavos, then the game really starts. Imagine a chess board, technically speaking the players are the Kings, who controls anything and when killed that means a game over, so imagine this chessboard with me as white king and Lavos as black king, then imagine all terrible creatures you had to defeat as Lavos' pawns, then you imagine yourself and your team as my pawns, imagine the gurus as if they were two each, one is my tower, other is my bishop and the another one is the knight, so there is still missing one important piece, the queen, imagine the queen as Schala. Did it? Cool, now Lavos side you have the shells as towers, the part inside the Lavos shell, the one that looked like a robot, as bishops and himself, the core, as the king, there's missing a queen too, that's when I start preparing the game, mom was always crazy about power and putting her on Lavos side was easy, then putting mom as Lavos' queen the board was complete and we can start the game."

"Wait! Are you meaning that everything happened to us after we defeated you was meant to be like that?"

"Not everything, for example Dalton playing dumb and doing shit was not expected... Other than that everything was meant since you went to 12,000BC, that I was already waiting."

"Ok... Please continue..."

"So, the game started, and my play tactic is a piece trader tactic, which mean I was going to sacrifice some pieces to destroy enemy pieces, Schala was the first one, I traded a queen for a queen, with my mom without Schala, she wasn't able to get all the power she want, two pieces out of the game. Now his movement was something totally unexpected, he used his shell to destroy one of mine most precious pawns, you. Then with that the other pawns had to work hard and save you, and they did, at the cost of Gaspar help, let's take a bishop out of this game now, then things happened as you know, the Ocean Palace failed to fulfill it's work, taking out many Lavos pieces at the cost of two mine, you and Schala. Then I knew the frog wasn't going to be able to fight me, he has a heart like Marle one, he isn't able to harm me. So Marle invited me to the party and we went back to get our most valuable pawn. Almost everything was inside the plans, we played without any important movement until we went to the Death Peak revive you, then Lavos knew something had to be done, he tried to get us there with some small shells, but it was worthless, we defeated it easily, then Lavos started to lose his board advantage, I was playing in the defensive, while he was on the offensive, when he started entering in panic he made pointless attacks which leaded him to the final point that we revived you, a player in panic is not worth even the simplest mop you have here, now with that important pawn back, he wasn't more a pawn, but a bishop, with higher value. Then we attacked Lavos back in 600AD, and as you know on a chess game you can get back a better piece, there are eight pawns, but as you noticed you were a group of six, two missing space, completed with a doppel doll of you and Schala, so we used your to get you back and there is still one left, what is it? Oh yea, Schala doppel doll, her recover was just a matter of time, when we defeated Lavos the game wasn't complete yet, as we defeated all his pieces, leaving the king nowhere left to run, but also not being a checkmate neither a stalemate, and the time passed like that, until I gathered resources enough to make a Chrono Trigger, with the cost of the help of some more pieces, let's take out a bishop and a tower now, also we forgot to take out a knight because of the Epoch! So while the pawns and the bishop were having parties and that king of stuff the king went to the death peak get his queen back, and as soon as the queen was back with us. BAM! Checkmate! Lavos complete defeat!"

Crono looked at his friend in a surprising way, he figured out all the logic now that it ended, but Magus not only thought about everything on the game, he defeated the beast, a possible stronger beast respawn, saved two lives and thought it all before anything happened, a plan of more than 15 years biologically speaking about he and over thousands and thousands of years when talking about real chronological time.

"Magus, I can't believe you thought about all that... That's amazing! Even more surprising than Lucca inventions!"

"I was not called Prophet just because I knew what was going to happen there. But I never did all those expectations after it, as well I never heard the black wind howls again, which is good, that it means I won't need to think things like those again *laughs*"

"Is something disturbing you? After you told me all your old tactic you didn't look proud or anything like this... Why?"

"Now with Schala back I'm very happy, but Crono, do you know what is to sacrifice the life of the person you love most in the world? Do you know what is to see your love falling on the ground just in your front and you won't be able to do anything? Do you know what is to face your love after you did such a shit like that?! Tell me, do you know how is feel like that?"

"No, I don't have any idea, it sounds terrible, while you were speaking this I imagined Marle dying the same way Schala died, I don't know how strong willed you are, but for sure you're really strong, also you kept the plans and completed with no fail. That's such an amazing thing."

"It is terrible! But now, I'm really hungry. Let's eat something..."

"Me too, let's go..."

**~~L~~L~~L~~L~~**

**Author Notes:**

I'm with a terrible writer block for this story!So I won't be able to update for a while... Hope you're enjoying this story, and hope to get back new ideas for this soon! (But I'm still writing Two Sides of The Same Coin [Lucky Star], so if you enjoy my writing you can check it)

If you come to have any idea for this fanfic, please send a PM to me.


End file.
